1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a torque transmitting tool and, more particularly, is directed towards a hand-operated adjustable wrench or screw driver by means of which a predetermined torque may be applied to a workpiece such as a nut or screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many examples of devices which may be utilized to limit the amount of torque applicable to a driven workpiece, such as a screw bolt or nut. Prior art U.S. Patents of which I am aware which describe typical torque-limiting tools include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,746; 2,757,523; 2,772,589; 2,872,004; and 2,933,959.
Of the foregoing devices, several are designed to be utilized in conjunction with power-driven tools, while others are unnecessarily complicated or bulky and are therefore not amenable to the speedy and accurate tightening of small bolts, nuts and screws.